tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Super Power Rangers
Power Rangers # Jason Scott, Red Power Ranger # Trini Kwan, Yellow Power Ranger # Zack Taylor, Black Power Ranger # Kimberly Hart, Pink Power Ranger # Billy Cranston, Blue Power Ranger # Tommy Oliver/Jorge Scott, White Power Ranger # Rocky DeSantos, Red Squadron Ranger # Aisha Campbell, Yellow Squadron Ranger # Adam Park, Green Squadron Ranger # Katherine Hillard, Pink Squadron Ranger # Justin Stewart, Blue Squadron Ranger # Aurico, Red Alien Ranger # Cestro, Blue Alien Ranger # Tideus, Yellow Alien Ranger # Corcus, Black Alien Ranger # Delphine, White Alien Ranger # T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger # Carlos Vallerte, Green Turbo Ranger # Tanya Sloan, Yellow Turbo Ranger # Cassie Chan, Pink Turbo Ranger # Ashley Hammond, Blue Turbo Ranger # Andros, Gold Ranger # Zhane, Silver Ranger # Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger # Kai Chen, Blue Galaxy Ranger # Maya the Mirinoite, Yellow Galaxy Ranger # Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger # Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galaxy Ranger # Michael Corbett, Magna Defender # Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Express Ranger # Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed Express Ranger # Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Express Ranger # Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Express Ranger # Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Express Ranger # Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger # Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger # Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger # Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger # Trip Regis, Green Time Force Ranger # Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger # Eric Myer, Quantum Ranger # Cole Evans, Red Wild Prime Ranger # Tori Hanson, Blue Wild Prime Ranger # Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wild Prime Ranger # Danny Delgado, Green Wild Prime Ranger # Alyssa Enrilé, White Wild Prime Ranger # Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger # Max Cooper, Blue Wind Ranger # Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Wind Ranger # Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger # Blair Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger # Cam Watanabe, Green Samurai Storm Ranger # Conner McKnight, Red Dino Ranger # Ethan James, Blue Dino Ranger # Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger # Trent Fernandez, Black Dino Ranger # Hayley Ziktor, White Dino Ranger # Jack Landors, Red SPD Ranger # Sky Tate, Blue SPD Ranger # Liz Delgado, Yellow SPD Ranger # Bridge Carson, Green SPD Ranger # Syd Drew, Pink SPD Ranger # Sam, Omega Ranger # Nick Russell/Bowen, Red Mystic Ranger # Maddie Rocca, Blue Mystic Ranger # Chip Thorn, Yellow Mystic Ranger # Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger # Vida Rocca, Pink Mystic Ranger # Daggeron, Solaris Knight # Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger # Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger # Ronny Robinson, Yellow Overdrive Ranger # Will Aston, Black Overdrive Ranger # Rose Oriz, Pink Overdrive Ranger # Tyzonn the Mercurian, Mercury Ranger # Casey Rhodes, Red Jungle Fury Ranger # Theo Marin, Blue Jungle Fury Ranger # Lily Chilman, Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger # R.J. James, Wolf Ranger # Dom Hargan, Rhino Ranger # Scott Truman, Ranger Operator Series Red # Flynn McAllistair, Ranger Operator Series Blue # Summer Landsdown, Ranger Operator Series Yellow # Gem, Ranger Operator Series Gold # Gemma, Ranger Operator Series Silver # Jayden Shiba, Red Samurai Ranger # Kevin Rowe, Blue Samurai Ranger # Mia Watanabe, Pink Samurai Ranger # Mike Fernandez, Green Samurai Ranger # Emily Stewart, Yellow Samurai Ranger # Antonio Garcia, Gold Samurai Ranger # Lauren Shiba, Red Samurai Ranger # Dulcea, Owl Ranger # Ninjor # Auric the Conqueror # Blue Senturion # Sentinel Knight # Robo Knight # Troy Burrows, Megaforce Red # Noah Carver, Megaforce Blue # Gia Moran, Megaforce Yellow # Jake Holling, Megaforce Black # Emma Goodall, Megaforce Pink # Orion the Andresian, Super Megaforce Silver # Devon Daniels, Beast Morphers Red # Ravi Shaw, Beast Morphers Blue # Zoey Reeves, Beast Morphers Yellow # Kim Ann Hart, Slayer Ranger Masked Rider Warriors # Dex Stewart (Masked Rider) # M.R.W. Leader # M.R.W. #2 # MRW Commander # Sky Rider # Masked Rider V3 # Riderman # Masked Rider X # Masked Rider Amazon # Strongman # Masked Rider Z-Cross # Masked Rider Black # Masked Rider Shin # Masked Rider ZO/Ferrian # Masked Rider J/Donais # Masked Rider Red # Masked Rider Lady/Zaruis # Cyber Rider G3/Trio # Dragon Knight # Wing Knight # Torque/Chance # Rider Phi # Rider Spade Warrior # Rider Echo D/Josephine McCormick # Rider Beetleborg/Andrew McCormick # Rider Boron/Roland Williams # Electric Saber # Electric Rod # Electric Axe # Electric Gun # Rider V King # Rider DCD # Rider Diend # Power M. Riders # Double Riders # Accel Rider # Power Rider # Birth Rider # BR (Prototype) # Astro Rider # Star Rider Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Samuel Scott * Sheriff Metalder Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Principal Caplan * Ernie Arsenals * Power Sword (new version): Based on 2017 movie Red Ranger's Power Sword * Power Boomerang: Pink Ranger's boomerang * Power Shot: Blue Ranger's wrist-mounted water gun * Power Claw: Yellow Ranger's wrist-mounted claw * Power Crossbow: Black Ranger's wrist mounted crossbow * Saba: White Ranger's sentient sword Villains Space Alien Warriors * Rita Repulsa * Tengu * Scorpina * Rito Revolto * King Sphinx * Slipshark * Golem Putties * Super Putties * Tenga Warriors Galactic Four # Artistmole # Peckster # Rhinocerus (renamed Rhinoblaster) # Grumble-Bee Gruesome Group # Chefyron (Chefdon) # Frightsaber (Saber Shadow) # Screamer # Kappafiend (renamed Aquafiend) # Batarax # Lipsyncher # Pumpkin Rapper Warrior Contestants # Dream-Snatcher # Mutitus # Jellyfish Warrior # Xanvrak (hybrid clone of Master Xandred and Vrak) # Moltor # Skelerena # Combino (Combined Combatant) # Eye Guy # Rantipede # Sergeant Tread # Mighty Minotaur The Armada * Lord Drakkon * Emperor Mavro * Prince Vekar * Vrak * Damaras * Levira * Argus * The Messenger * Blackross/Blackolossus (Black Cross King) * Silvatron (Bio/Rider Hunter Silva) * Loogies * XBorgs * Bruisers * Mavro's Royal Guards * Icy Angel * Ortaurus * Drill-Horn * Tresnag * Clone Vrak #1 * Clone Vrak #2 * Cyborg Vrak Clone Elite Guard * Jellica * Matacore * Redker * Yellzor Field Commanders * Cybax * Lingulatron * Vannine * Desolar * General Peluso * Barnacor * Gorgax * Skeltox * Skatana * Headridge * Kiaido * Turtlelini Nighloks * Master Xandred * Octoroo * Eye-CU (Chinomanako) * Moogers * Spitfangs Phantom Beasts * AttackBot Dai Shi * Scorch * Snapper * Whiger * Rinshi * Ten Terrors: # Sculpin # Black Lance # Gnatu (replaced Itassis) # Spydex (replaced Matoombo) # Gekkor # Hekatoid # Megahorn # Serpentina # Oculous # Magma * Hidiacs * Styxoids * Kamdor FearCats * Mig * Benglo Insectoid Army * Scorpius * Trakeena * Admiral Malkor * Creepox * Stingwingers Machine Empire and V.C.N. (Venjix Computer Network) * Venjix * Kilobyte * Energybot * Professor Kog * Grinders * King Mondo * Ecliptor * Cogs * Quantrons Armada Commanders # Saliguana # Polluticorn, Shellshock, Rockstar, Eye Guy and Sergeant Tread # TerrorTooth # Flamite # Wolfbane # Borax # Lunatick # Craterites # Ruptor # Chunky Chicken # Birdbane # Snipster # Deadwood # Knasty Knight # Blue Globber # Chronus (Time Demon God Chronos) # Locomoto (Locomotive Org) # Pudgy Pig # Samurai Fan-Man # Stag Beetle # Repellator # Ravenator # Mad Mike the Pizza Chef # Mamamite # Termitus # Vacuumbot # Crocodial (Cellphone Org) # Motorpsycho (Motorcycle Org) # Tombstorm (Tombstone Org) # Quarganon # Vexacus # Shimazu # Squidrose # Croco D'Vile # Rumba Monkey # Rude Elf * Snidar (hybrid clone of Snide and Goldar) (Neo-Grifforzer) * Imperious * Jindrax * Toxica * Marah * Kapri Dregon's Forces * Count Dregon * Nefaria * Cyclopter * DoubleFace * Gork * Red Roborider * Doctor G * The Maggots * Commandoids * Cogwarts * Insectovores Demons * Queen Bansheera * Prince Olympius * Diabolico * Lowkai * Vypra * Jinxer * Batlings * Noira * Shadowlings Sledge's Crew * Master Sledge * Mistress Poisandra * Wrench * Fury * Vivix * Spikeballs Episodes # Echoes of Evil (MMPR): Rita Repulsa returns to Earth to track down the Dino Nexus Prism. Meanwhile the arrival of the WarStar Armada led by the evil doppelganger of Tommy known as Lord Drakkon along with Prince Vekar, Emperor Mavro, Vrak, Scorch, Sculpin, the Fearcats, Master Xandred, Blackross and Silvatron. Monster: Dream-Snatcher. # Moment of Truth (MMPR): Zack forgets his Anniversary to Trini and covers up his mistake, but begins to regret his decision not to tell the truth. Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack enjoy a day at the park and make some new friends: Rocky, Aisha, Justin, Katherine, and Adam. And, everyone's excited about the ninja competition at AGHS. But, Drakkon has plans of his own for the ninja competitors. Rocky, Aisha, Justin, Kat, and Adam are trapped in the cave, are well on their well to the side of evil. The Rangers save their new friends before they're turned evil. Rocky, Aisha, Justin, Kat and Adam become Power Rangers Thunder Squadron, at the same time the Rangers risk their secret identities to the new Rangers. Monster: Mutitus, Saliguana. # Tough Love (MMPR): Tommy meets a street performer and tries to change himself to impress her. The Thunder Squadron Rangers greet the Aquitians Aurico, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, and Delphine before they journey the desert of despair to find Ninjor, the original creator of the Power Coins. They entering a temple, and meeting Ninjor. He gives the Aquitians the Ninja Powers and became the Alien Rangers. Monster: Jellyfish Warrior, Polluticorn, Shellshock, Rockstar, Saliguana, Eye Guy, Sergeant Tread. # Making Waves (MMPR): The Rangers call upon a new Megazord when Angel Grove is attacked by a powerful monster. Aisha received package with a key. Prince Vekar takes an interest in the key upon discovering that it will unleash an enormous being. Frustrated when Auric won't do his evil bidding, Vekar tosses the key away; Vrak snatches it up. He then tricks Auric into thinking that the Rangers are evil so that he will fight them. The Rangers convince Auric they are good. Alpha 5 uses the teleporter to retrieve the key before Vekar can get his hands on it, and Auric uses his wind breath to blow Vrak away. Monster: Xanvrak (a hybrid clone of Vrak and Master Xandred with their DNAs created by Vrak). # Game Plan (MMPR/Turbo): The students of Angel Grove come under the influence of a new video game. Five new teens: T.J., Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos arrive at Angel Grove, when Kat and Rocky are attacked by XBorgs, TJ and Cassie come to help them. Meanwhile, Aisha, Justin and Adam are attacked while they set up their campsite. The Blue Senturion, an intergalactic law enforcement robot, arrives with a message for the Power Rangers; Queen Bansheera begins a ceremony which will unlease all of the monsters to Earth. When Drakkon learns of this message, he reprograms the Blue Senturion to think the Turbo Rangers are evil. Monster: Moltor, TerrorTooth, Flamite. # Attack Of The Galactic Four: The Rangers are attacked by the new, mysterious group called the Galactic Four. Lord Drakkon's plan to conquer the Rangers is interrupted by the a mysterious stranger known as the Gold Ranger, who also seems to wield the power of the Gold Zeo Crystal. The Gold Ranger reveals himself to be Andros from KO-35, the Pyramidas is attacked, damaging the cryogenic chamber which holds another KO-35ian Zhane, the Silver Ranger. As the Rangers defend the Pyramidas, Zhane steps out and lends a hand, much to the surprise of Andros, who had placed him in cryo-stasis due to serious injuries. The Squadron Rangers learns of Lord Drakkon's plans to destroy the Sentinel Knight, and seeks out the only item capable of doing so, the legendary sword Excelsior, they gave it to Sentinel Knight so that no one could use it to harm him. Excelsior restored him and fused with him, granting Sentinel Knight a new physical form. Monster: Artistmole, Wolfbane, Borax, Lunatick, Craterites. # The Need For Speed (MMPR/Lost Galaxy): Kimberly tries to break the record for the fastest hoverboard by using strange, alien technology. The Galaxy Rangers Leo, Kai, Maya, Damon, and Kendrix travel to Earth to team up with the Power Rangers. Meanwhile Robo Knight awakens to help the Rangers when Scorpius, Trakeena, Admiral Malkor, Creepox and Stingwingers threaten to attack the Earth. Monster: Peckster, Ruptor. # Caught Red Handed (MMPR/Lightspeed Express): It's time for football tryouts at Angel Grove High but Jason is accused of stealing something from the teacher. Rita decides to field her own team and sends down Rhinocerus to lead the Tenga Warriors in a grid-iron battle. Dulcea the Master Warrior of Phaedos arrives to Earth to warns the Lightspeed Express Rangers Carter, Chad, Kelsey, Joel, and Dana about Queen Bansheera starts the ceremony which will release all of the demons from the shadow world. She brings the Skull Cavern to Angel Grove, where the ceremony was to take place. While Carter and Ryan ram the MAV into Jinxer's Red Terrorzord, destroying it. Carter then kicks Bansheera into the cavern's tomb, causes the Cavern to crumble. Monster: Rhinocerus. Evil Zord: Red Terrorzord. # Easter Special: Kat and Aisha get the task of being "big sisters" to a little girl named Maria, Lord Drakkon kidnaps her, with intent of using her to open a magic trunk filled with Power Eggs. Sculpin and Scorch lose an egg containing a powerful monster to a quick witted thief who the Power Rangers are also after, his plot to hold the egg for ransom backfires when the villains attack him, but he is saved by Aisha, who discovers the thief to have a heart of gold. A monster named the Snipster shows up who cuts of the bonds between the Power Rangers. Monster: Chunky Chicken, Birdbane, Snipster. # Snide's Revenge: Vrak creates a hybrid clone of Snide and Goldar called Snidar who has the mind of the original Snide who want revenge on Sledge for manipulated, used and betrayed him. Sledge, Poisondra and Wrench go to the Power Rangers for protection from Snidar. Snidar powers up using the serum inside the tree. Monster: Deadwood. # Father's Day Special: It's Father's Day, Prince Vekar and Vrak plan something for thier father. The Power Rangers do battle against an army of monsters. Monster: Knasty Knight, Blue Globber. Yetiki, Fightoe, WarMax, Shrieker, Bigs, Bluefur. # Chronus: On Fourth of July, Lord Drakkon orders Chronus to recruit Imperious, Jindrax, Toxica, Marah, and Kapri into his army. Jindrax and Kapri set up both the Power Rangers and Bucket of Bolts to re-energize Toxica's horn, which they uses to fish Marah and Toxica out of the spirit world. Monster: Chronus, Bucket of Bolts. # Outzorded: The Rangers are attacked by Rita Repulsa's evil Zord, the Ritatron Repulsazord. After their Zords are disabled by her Ritazord, the Rangers must find a new way to stop her evil Repulsatron. The Angel Grove is hosting the Cultural Food Festival to raise money for playground equipment. Prince Vekar who is very sick at the moment, he sends the ravenous Pudgy Pig to eat everything in sight. Things get only worse when the monster eats the Rangers' weapons. Now the Rangers have to find a way to get their weapons back and destroy the Pudgy Pig before he consumes the world's food supply. When a robot crimelord called Frax from the year 3000 finds that times are too tough, he goes back in time. Wesley, Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Jen come battle him. Monster: Pudgy Pig, Artistmole. Evil Zord: Ritatron Repulsazord. # Love Stings (MMPR/Wild Prime): Billy learns not to believe everything he hears. Katherine suffers through a very unlucky day, one made worse when Samurai Fan Man captures her. Five teenagers Cole, Tori, Dustin, Danny, and Alyssa are chosen to become the Wild Prime Rangers, to fight Ginus and the DethgAliens. Monster: Grumble-Bee, Samurai Fan Man. # Dimensions in Danger (MMPR/Ninja Storm): The Power Rangers team up with other Rangers in an epic battle to save the world from Sledge and his crew. The Rangers step up to the challenge of a Broomball Tournament, but Drakkon has a challenge of his own and sent the Stag Beetle to drain the Gold and Silver Rangers of their powers. Three rebellious students Shane, Max and Taylor are the last ones remaining at their ninja academy after evil aliens attack the Earth. Blair and Hunter, the two siblings from the Thunder Ninja Academy. Their ninja master Sensei Kanoi Watanabe teaches them to harness mystical energies that transform them into Power Rangers. Enemy: Master Sledge, Mistress Poisandra, Wrench. Monster: Stag Beetle. # Fan Frenzy (MMPR/Dino Thunder): Tommy becomes overwhelmed by an overzealous fan. Skelerena attempts to transform the Power Rangers, and one of Tommy's fans, into werehyenas. Alpha 5's birthplanet Edenoi is under attack by a spaceship under command of Count Dregon, thus the Thunder Squadron Rangers (minus Kat who has the flu) teleport to Edenoi to find out what's going on. Meanwhile Lord Drakkon makes a plan to invade planet Earth. When Mesogog starts causing havoc, Dr. O recruits Conner an athlete, Ethan a computer geek and Kira a musician to become Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Trent ignites and becomes the Black Ranger. The Power Rangers to combat Mesogog and his monster armies. Monster: Skelerena. Enemy: Count Dregon. # Prepare To Fail (MMPR/SPD): Kimberly and the team’s overconfidence puts them all at risk. The Rangers meet and fight a new enemy, Slipshark. The Squadron Rangers meet up with the inhabitants of planet Edenoi and their prince Dex. Dex is also known as the Masked Rider. Dex tells the Squadron Rangers about the crystals that give special powers to the inhabitants and the history of why Count Dregon is attacking the planet. Meanwhile Katherine, still being ill, is fighting Repellator, a monster from Drakkon, on planet Earth. In the future, Earth has welcomed alien beings to live with humans. But peace is short lived, as a planet conquering alien force turns its destructive attention to Earth! Evil and smart, they seem unstoppable. Only Jack, Sky, Liz, Bridge, and Syd the SPD Rangers, elite warriors trained at a newly established Ranger Academy and led by Commander Doggie Cruger. Enemy: Slipshark. Monster: Cogwarts. # A New Ally: Rita Repulsa asks Sheriff Metalder to fight the Power Rangers who "stole" the Dino Nexus Prism. He realize that she has lied to him and decides to fight alongside the Rangers. On Planet Edenoi, the Squadron Rangers and Masked Rider fight with the minions of Count Dregon. Meanwhile, Katherine has infected Repellator with the flu, thus the monster has to retreat in order to get an antidote from Levira, earning him Lord Drakkon's fury. After helping the Masked Rider defeat Dregon's forces, the Squadron Rangers return to Earth to reunite with the Pink Ranger, summon the their zords, and destroy Repellator. However, the Rangers are unaware that Dregon had followed them back to Earth. The episode ends with King Lexion telling Dex to defend Earth against Dregon. Legend says when the darkness arises, five brave teen sorcerers Nick, Maddie, Chip, Xander, and Vida will be called to fight evil for the planet's survival with the guidance from their wise mentor and the ancient Xenotome, book of the unknown. They will embark on a quest and adventures, battle dangerous beasts, encounter pure evil, and transform into the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Monster: Combino, Repellator. # Virus Alert: Jason gives karate lessons to Gia, a computer specialist who dreams of fighting alongside the Power Rangers. At the same time, Eye Guy, a new monster sent by Rita Repulsa, is trying to render the Rangers weapons inoperative by means of a computer virus. Tommy works up an appetite. And, Vrak has a recipe for evil. So, he shrinks the Ravenator and sends him to amplify Tommy's appetite. Five teens Mack, Dax, Ronny, Will, and Rose must locate and secure ancient relics with unbelievable power, while at the same time stop a evil demonic corporation who want the relics for their power. Monster: Eye Guy, Ravenator. # Zack, Mechanic: A new monster Rantipede is sent to Earth to fight the Power Rangers. It steals electricity from cars and the city, to charge himself with energy and power. He is a formidable adversary, but the Rangers helped by the Titanus, manage to defeat him. Lord Drakkon sends the Mad Mike Monster, who attacks the Turbo Rangers by attempting to bake the Rangers into a giant pizza. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull do deliveries for the pizza parlor, but find their sense of direction to be as poor as ever. Three teenagers Casey, Theo and Lily from the Pai Zhug Kung Fu Academy are chosen to fight the forces of an opposing academy and other forces of evil. Monster: Rantipede, Mad Mike the Pizza Chef. # Wrong Path: Thanks to the Dino Coin he stole, King Sphinx thinks he can defeat the Power Rangers. But, the Dino Coins only react to a Rangers' voice. So, he decides to steal the voice of a Ranger, which will be Tommy. Ashley's grandmother visits Angel Grove intent on seeing Ashley engaged before she leaves. Luckily, Andros helps Ashley out by pretending to be her boyfriend to help avoid the matchmaking. But, Drakkon sends down Mamamite and Termitus to cause trouble. The RPM Rangers Scott, Flynn, Summer, Gem, and Gemma follow Venjix when he is taken by King Mondo and Ecliptor to their dimension. Monster: Sergeant Tread, Mamamite, Termitus, Vacuumbot. # Halloween Mix-Up: The Power Rangers are ambushed by Chefyron and the Gruesome Group who switch bodies with them. As the teens enjoy Halloween with some of their young friends, Lord Drakkon instructs the XBorgs to crash the annual Youth Center Halloween Party. Then, as Tommy takes some kids trick-or-treating, Vrak kidnaps and brings him to a secret location to battle three vicious monsters Crocodial, MotorPsycho and Tombstorm. A new generation of five Rangers Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Emily, must master the mystical/ancient Power Samurai Symbols which give them control over all the elements of Fire, Water, Sky, Forest and Earth. Monster: Chefyron, BatArax, FrightSaber, Lipsyncher, Kappafiend, Screamer, Pumpkin Rapper, Crocodial, MotorPsycho, Tombstorm. # A Simple Mistake: King Sphinx kidnaps Zordon, allowing Rita Repulsa to launch her diabolical plan. Vypra aligns with Lord Drakkon in order to release a super demon to destroy the world. The Time Force Rangers team up with Carter Grayson and the rest of the Lightspeed Express Rangers to combat this threat. Antonio an old childhood friend of Jayden's claims that he is the Gold Ranger. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the Nighloks, an dark forces of the Netherworld bent on destruction. Monster: Quarganon. Enemy: King Sphinx. # Under Rita's Spell: Auditions are organized to choose the next stars of a TV show that will be aired in the entire world. Truth is, it is part of Rita's evil plan in order to subject all the earthlings to a mental manipulation. Lord Drakkon sent Vexacus and Shimazu to attack the Power Rangers. A evil galactic forces came to destroy planet earth and now the Rangers Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake. and Emma need to harness the power of the past ranger to become Power Ranger Super Megaforce. Monster: Mighty Minotaur, Enemy: Vexacus, Shimazu. # The Power of the Dino Nexus Prism: The Power Rangers have to face Rita Repulsa, who succeeded in fusing with the Dark Green Dino Nexus Coin, while the citizens of Angel Grove are being held hostage in the Zhip. Levira uses a device to invade the Rangers' dreams in an attempt to destroy them there, hoping to keep them from ever waking up. Do the Power Rangers have what it takes to conquer their nightmares? Dulcea unites Ninjor, Auric the Conqueror, Blue Senturion, Sentinel Knight, and Robo Knight to help the Power Rangers. Monster: Squidrose, Croco D'Vile, Rumba Monkey, Rude Elf. Enemy: Rita Repulsa. # Blast Christmas: On Christmas, Lord Drakkon and the Armada team up with Count Dregon and his forces to defeat the Power Rangers and Masked Rider Warriors (M.R.W.), the Rangers and the MRW unite to battle and destroy Drakkon's Armada and Dregon's forces once and for all. The special episode begins on Christmas with Lord Drakkon confronting and defeating the first eight Masked Rider Warriors, which includes Masked Rider, before Dragon Knight appears before him. While Drakkon swears to him he will not rest before all MRW are destroyed, Dragon Knight claims he will not stop until all Legendary Power Rangers are vanquished. While watching Earth from the moon, astronauts see a series of shooting stars that turn out to be an Armada fleet. Within moments, Angel Grove High is invaded by Armada militants as Drakkon reveals his intent to destroy. Astro Rider is overpowered by Drakkon before sicking the XBorgs on him. But, the rest of Power Rangers, Megaforce, Jungle Fury, Mystic Force, Overdrive and Samurais, arrive and take out the Armada soldiers before Drakkon summons his new ship, the Armada Mothership, and calls in Blackross, Prince Vekar, Emperor Mavro, Vrak, Scorch, Sculpin, the Fearcats, and Master Xandred. Though Star Rider arrives to lend a hand, Drakkon retaliates by summoning his bodyguard, Silvatron to cripple Star Rider before inflicting the death blow and tells Rangers that Dragon Knight has already taken the lives of the Rangers and some of the other Power Ranger teams. Meanwhile, the Beast Morpher Rangers find people being attacked by various Insectivores under Count Dregon. Dregon then introduces the Rangers to Dragon Knight to overpower them. But before he can finish them off, the Power Ranger save them and demand an explanation from Dragon Knight. However, Dragon Knight blames Drakkon for starting the fight before a rebuilt Spider Base appears overhead, summoning Count Dregon and his cohorts to weaken the Super Mega Ranger, so Dragon Knight destroys all the Rangers including Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Tommy as Billy and Zack are forced to retreat. Elsewhere, Vrak and three of his clones along with Scorpius, Trakeena, Admiral Malkor, Creepox and Stingwingers attack Power Rider as the Double Birth Riders arrive to provide him back up before Silvatron arrives. As Drakkon taking out the two Mach Riders. Dragon Knight destroys the Lightspeed Express Rangers while calling Carter a bad leader in the process. Ranger Slayer (Drakkon's brainwashed servent and Coinless World version of Kimberly) confronts Dragon Knight. With their amassed armies ordered to stand back and watch, Drakkons and Dragon Knight do battle. With both Lord Drakkon and Dragon Knight evenly matched. When they decide to find Rocky the Red Thunder Squadron Ranger, Billy points out that he is dead. Zack decides to use the Q-Rex Drill since it has time-traveling capabilities that work with the Time Force Keys. Arriving in February to watch his battle, Rocky reveals that he knows why they come and ask them to take him to their time as he is joined by Gold, Silver, Omega and Mercury Rangers, Solaris Knight, the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers, and the Wild Prime Rangers. But Masked Rider suddenly arrives with Duo Rider, Accel Rider, and the rest of the MRW with a battle ensuing where only the Red Ranger and Masked Rider remain. However, the Red Ranger and Masked Rider are revealed to be Ranger Slayer and Dragon Knight in disguise as both planned to flush out the remaining opposition and put an end. Mortified with Ranger Slayer's drive to sacrifice their own, a enraged Billy engages her with Wing Knight protecting her before being knocked out by Dragon Knight. With both Wing Knight and Billy taken out, Ranger Slayer and Dragon Knight resume their epic battle have been before Count Dregon and Lord Drakkon arrive and reveal that the Armada and Dregon's army have been playing Dragon Knight in order to remove any opposition to combining their fortresses into their own Megazord to take over the world. However, Coinless Kimberly and Dragon Knight knew of their plan and played along while sending those they seemingly defeated into the Advent Void until the time to spring their trap arrived. Joined by Super Mega Rangers, the Red Legend, Power Rider, and the real Red Ranger and Masked Rider as they transform, Dragon Knight and Kim are joined by Astro Rider, Star Rider, the Beast Morphers Rangers, and every other MRW and LPR team to stand and fight against the Drakkon and Dregon's Alliance as Sculpin is destroyed. However, as the Beast-X Megazord is formed to fight the enlarged Vekar and Mavro while he and the Rangers defeat Dregon, Dragon Knight is horrified to find Drakkon as he forms the Valkyrie Megazord as the evil Megazord destroys Mavro and Vekar. Entering the Valkyrie Megazord, Drakkon uses it on the Beast-X Megazord with Astro Rider saving the Yellow Ranger. Given the Rocket Super-1 Switch and a new Astro Switch, Astro Rider takes over the Yellow Ranger's place in piloting the Megazord as it engages the Valkyrie Megazord with the Super Rocket-1 Switch giving the Megazord the means to take their opponent into space. Back on Earth, the Super Mega Rangers gain Power Rider Ranger Keys to take out Silvatron, the LPR destroy the Fearcats, Scorch, Xandred and the rest of the armies. Blackross transforms into his giant monster form as Blackolossus while proceeding to wreak havoc on Angel Grove. Legendary, Gosei Great and Gosei Ground Megazords attempt to stop him, but they are overwhelmed by his attacks with Robo Knight taken out of the fight. The Super Mega Rangers do not lose hope, this support restores Legendary Megazord and Gosei Great Megazord as they are joined by the main past Megazords, as Robo Knight proclaims it as "the greatest miracle in Earth's history". Though Blackolossus revives and summons Vrak and his four clones, Sculpin with Oculous and Magma, and Venjix with Kilobyte and Energybot, they are all destroyed by the all Megazords and the defeated Venjix survives as a memory chip and then taken by RPM Rangers. The Super Mega Rangers have Legendary Megazord combine with VTOLzord to form Legendary VTOL Megazord before executing the SuperMega Hurricane Strike to destroy Blackolossus once and for all. Back in space, using Saturn's gravity as a boost, Astro Rider installs the Drill Switch Super-3 on the Beast-X Megazord to destroy the Valkyrie Megazord. Soon after, as the Ranger teens watch Astro Rider befriending the BM Rangers. As for Drakkon, having survived the evil Megazord's destruction but badly injured, Tommy has the faith of his friends and the strength of having their love in his heart, while Drakkon never accepted that and instead used fear and his anger from loneliness as his drive. While leaving through the portal to his reality begins to break apart. Tommy, being the hero that he is, offers to help Drakkon and says that he doesn't have to be alone. Drakkon is disgusted by this sentiment and refuses to accept Tommy's hand, letting his existence and the world crumble around him as a white tiger spirit comes for him. The special episode ends with a celebration for the Power Rangers, LPR and MRW at Angel Grove harbor. As the Rangers enjoy a much-deserved victory party and Christmas fireworks, when a message thanking the Power Rangers is lit. Monster: Icy Angel, Attackbot Dai Shi. Evil Zord: Valkyrie Megazord. Category:Power Rangers series